The basic process upon which the process of the present invention comprises an improvement, is illustrated by those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,785,944; 3,798,026; 3,879,272; 3,972,711; 4,013,457; 4,039,324. The disclosure of some of these patents includes chemical equations illustrating the reactions occurring when chalcopyrite is leached with ferric chloride and cupric chloride to solubilize the copper and produce elemental sulfur. Some of the patents further describe how copper is recovered from the formed cuprous chloride by crystalization followed by recovery of copper from the crystallized cuprous chloride. The prior art discloses various other methods for the recovery of copper from the leach solution resulting from the leaching of copper ores and concentrates with ferric chloride and/or cupric chloride.